Before, After, and Then
by Sailornewmoon
Summary: Sorry I needed to repost it. The pack goes though a dementional rip with out knowing it. Can a new friend make them come to terms. ockiba Slash in later chapters.


OK lady and germs this is my first attempt at a Wolf's Rain fanfiction and remember that I have no owner ship of it ether.  
  
Kiba moved a branch out of the way, he stood there looking around, this forest was a new place, the smells so different from any other forest he had been in, full of life and greenery that it seemed untouched by time. An "ouch" echoed though the trees, Kiba looked over his shoulder, Toboe had a red mark on his face.  
  
"Hige!" snorted Toboe, "You did that on purpose!"  
  
"You'll need to pay more attention to what's going on around you." Hige laughed.  
  
"So now where to fearless leader." said Tsume behind the three of them.  
  
Kiba's eyes narrowed at Tsume's remark. The faint sound of rushing water in the far distance cought His ear. Kiba turned and took off at a steady run. The three other wolves followed their leader reluctantly. The sound got louder and louder until Kiba came to a screeching halt. It was a river with a large amount of down trees blocking the main view. Kiba climbed over the "easiest way" at least to him it was anyways. Hige wasn't even on the other side when his nose picked out the sent of cooking meat. Hige's hunger took hold of him. With a single leap, he was running toward the smell. Kiba's attempts to call him back failed, so they went after him. The river flowed around an island then converged again creating dangerous rapids.  
  
"There are people camping," pointed out Toboe.  
  
"Couldn't tell" snapped Tsume.  
  
Down the river about 100 to 200 feet was a truck with a small camper on the back. A man sat on a law chair drinking a beer. However in the river was a rubber boat that from this distance seemed to be three young girls in it. The boat tipped over sending the girls into the river, Toboe started laughing, Hige covered his mouth. A blonde head surfaced summing over towards a large rock in the middle of the river, she climbed out of the water. The four wolves where in shock. This girl or young women was fine figured. Hige began to drool.  
  
The girl shouted to her friends, "Ha, I'm the queen of the rock now!"  
  
"She's going to fall" said Tsume turning away from the group. Kiba felt his heart stop. He couldn't let her fall. He ran across the river down the left bank. The girl turned to the sound of voices calling some one, she lost her balance. Kiba darted across the river towards the rock. Kiba caught the girl, her head dangled less-than an inch away from another rock. A tingling feeling went though his body when she looked up at him. A rock moved from underneath Kiba's foot causing him to fall back on his ass into the water. The girl stood up, took Kiba by the hands and helped him up. His pants where soaked, his jacket was wet on the inside and water felled his shoes, yet none of this really mattered to him. The girl was safe, shaken but safe. Her friends ran up to her, asked if she was alright, one of them handed her a towel. The girl looked at Kiba who was walking away, she called to him, Kiba looked back at her.   
  
"Where are you going I haven't thank you." she asked handing him the towel. "Beside I don't even know your name."  
  
"Kiba," He answered.  
  
The girl bowed, "My name is Katherine, pleased to make your acquaintance, Kiba."   
  
Kiba's expression was unchanged "You should watch it when your walking on rocks."  
  
The other two girls now stood behind her one with black hair and the other with brown hair. Toboe came around the bend to greet his friend. Katherine was elbowed by the black haired friend.  
  
"Oh all right!" Katherine shouted, "Kiba this is Dorothy or Dot which ever you like to call her, and the one standing next to her is Bianca." Katherine rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm Toboe." He said standing next to Kiba. Tsume and Hige came over to the group. Kiba placed the towel back in Katherine's hands.   
  
"We should be going now." Kiba nodded to the others "Nice meeting you." The four of them turned to leave.   
  
"Now hang on!" Katherine said running to stop them "Why leave on a empty stomach, you all look like you haven't eaten in days, how about lunch?"   
  
"Yes, please," Hige said cupping his hands together.  
  
"I'm up for it." said Toboe.   
  
"Whatever." Tsume answered.   
  
"We'd appreciate that." replied Kiba smiling.  
  
The four boys followed the girl past the truck with the camper on the back to a brown and gold color truck.   
  
"Excuse me, whose that?" Toboe asked pointing at a man in a lawn chair staring at them.  
  
"That's Randy, Dot's dad." Katherine said waving.  
  
"So tell me missy, where are your parents?" asked Tsume.  
  
"I really couldn't tell you that because I don't know." Katherine said, poring them drinks. She handed them out, "By the way I don't know your names."  
  
"I'm Hige." He said shaking hands with her.   
  
"Tsume." said the gray haired man, "Then whose?"  
  
"It's mine, I am 17 with a license." Katherine smirked. "So what do you wolves want to eat?"   
  
"What did you say?" asked Tsume.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT TO EAT!" answered Katherine saying it slow.   
  
"That's a lie." sneered Tsume grabbing Katherine by the neck. "You said wolves."   
  
"Tsume," coughed Katherine "I cant breathe!"  
  
"Tsume let her go now!" Kiba said taking hold of Tsume's arm.  
  
Tsume shoved Katherine back, "You don't get it, she knows, she'll tell her friends and if that happens we have to kill them all." Tsume said in a low tone to Kiba.  
  
"I won't tell." said Katherine rubbing her neck, "Your just scared."   
  
"Why you!" growled Tsume.  
  
"Tsume cool down for a second," interject Kiba "If she says any thing to anyone about it I'll kill her."  
  
Katherine took a step back. Kiba garbed her by the arm. "Say anything your dead." Kiba whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hay Katherine your friend's boat is going down stream." pointed Toboe.   
  
"Shit!" Katherine yelled "Dot! The boat."  
  
Kiba's eyes followed the girl running towards a dam to catch the boat, he and the others would have been long gone by now yet something inside him told him "stay". Tsume on the other hand walked away from the camp site with out a word. Toboe went to follow yet was stopped by Hige.   
  
"Just let him cool off." he said smiling "Besides we get a free meal."   
  
The sun was now behind the hill casting a dark shadow across the camp. Katherine cooked up stakes and hamburgers for the three of them yet, even after what Tsume did made him some too. Toboe and Hige where enjoying their selves. Laughter, music, and a roaring fire. Kiba sat by the river watching the dark water slowly slip by him. He laid back on the sand and fell into a daze at the sky which gazed right back at him and as the first stars came out he was fast asleep. 


End file.
